


Honey Bun

by edelau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AUTHOR: Orseth, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: If living with a twenty-year-old Draco wasn’t something easy... What about living with a six-year-old one?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Pastelito](http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=35212) by [Orseth](http://www.slasheaven.com/viewuser.php?uid=15239).
> 
> Work based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No offense is meant by this.
> 
> Thank you to [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/pseuds/capitu), [susannah_wilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susannah_wilde/pseuds/susannah_wilde), [asnq8](http://asnq8.livejournal.com/profile) & [Sevfan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevfan/pseuds/Sevfan) for the proofreading. Any mistakes still there are mine.

“We’re going to St. Mungo’s,” exclaimed Harry, grabbing a six-year-old Draco by his wrist, who was resisting with all his strength, which wasn’t much. “And I don’t care what you think.”

“I don’t wanna go! Let go!” Draco yelled, dropping to the ground as he twisted his wrist in Harry’s firm grip.

“Are you planning to stay this age forever?!” Harry replied, dragging him.

“It was just an accident!”

“That’s precisely why we are going to St. Mungo’s. We don’t know what other terrible consequences your damn Rejuvenation Potion could have had!”

“Didn’t you listen, idiot?! I don’t want to go! Are you deaf or stupid?!”

Harry turned, feeling as though he was a pressure cooker with the lid on and set over a stove on high heating. The six-year-old Draco and the twenty-two-year-old he lived with could be equally obnoxious.

“Look, Draco-”

“I already said I’m not going to St. Mungo’s!” Draco exclaimed again, standing up. “So let me go or-”

“Or what?” Harry interrupted him, raising an eyebrow. “Are you going to hit me?”

“Don’t you think I can?”

“What _you_ don’t realise is that I can pick you up and take you to St. Mungo’s with or without your cooperation.” Harry replied without releasing him.

“Let me go.”

“No.”

“Let me go!” Draco exclaimed, kicking Harry’s shin, causing Harry to drop him. Then he immediately started to run, trying not to trip and fall on his bum while wearing overly large clothes on his tiny new body.

“Da-damn kid!” Harry moaned, nearly seeing stars of pure pain as he rubbed his shin. “And all because of my great idea.”

Indeed... the whole thing had started three years ago. When the two had turned nineteen and decided to move in together, Harry had thought it was a good idea to get a dog.

“And a dog for what?” exclaimed Draco then, wrinkling his little nose. “They have fleas and wee everywhere.”

“Not all of them have fleas and if they are properly trained, they don’t mess everywhere.”

“Well, I don’t know, but I don’t think it’s a good idea,” answered Draco, crossing his arms.

Finally, after weeks of persistence, Draco gave in, so then there was the difficult task of choosing a dog.

“An animal shelter?!” Draco exclaimed, horrified. “Why not a pet store?!”

“Because we can rescue a puppy who has suffered a rough life and we can give it the chance to be happy,” Harry had responded simply.

“Don’t project your traumas in our future acquisition, Harry.”

“These are neither my traumas nor an acquisition, Draco. We aren’t getting new furniture to take home.”

“Of course not. A piece of furniture doesn’t eat, or shit, or leave hair everywhere, or have fleas.”

“Don’t be so cranky; that dog can be your loyal, devoted friend.”

“Agh...! You’re ridiculously cheesy. You’ll cause me a diabetic coma,” Draco exclaimed, rolling his eyes. “Listen carefully. A Malfoy will never set foot in a shelter.”

But after days and days of tedious insistence, Harry got Draco to agree. So finally, one afternoon, he dragged him to an animal shelter, where they had to go back a few days later after meeting all the requirements.

“For Salazar’s sake...” Draco snorted, annoyed. “I don’t think adopting a child requires so much paperwork. Everything would have been easier if we had gone to a pet store like normal people.”

“All right, enough whinging,” Harry exclaimed, excited, starting to walk between the cages accompanied by one of the managers. But just then Draco’s mobile—which he had learn how to use at Harry’s insistence and had modified to work in the Wizarding world and ultimately found really useful—rang.

“I have to go,” Draco said after taking the call.

“Now? No way!” Harry exclaimed, annoyed.

“Sorry, remember I’m being tested in my father’s company and that he warned me that there wouldn’t be any favouritism towards me.”

“Yeah, sure. So that’s why you earn three times what your colleagues do, who also work part time and study?”

“That has nothing to do with it,” Draco said, shrugging his shoulders and turning away to Harry’s disbelief. “Pick a good dog. A pretty one, and classy. See you later.”

Harry didn’t even have time to protest; all he could do was start walking down the aisle of cages looking at all kind of dogs. Big ones, small ones, bald ones, furry ones, and so on. Until finally, in the last cage, he saw just what he was looking for.

“That one...” he said to the carer. “I want that one.”

“Ah! Good old Honey Bun,” he replied, smiling. “He’s a great dog. We’ll miss him. I promise you won’t regret it.”

“I hope so.”

That night, just as the clock showed ten to eight, Draco arrived at the house he shared with Harry.

“Harry...? I’m home. I’m sorry I’m so late.”

“I’m here, in the kitchen, making dinner. How did it go?”

“Fine,” Draco replied, reaching him and removing the knife he was holding in one hand and the tomato from the other. Then he moved closer and kissed him deeply.

With his hands free, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and then slid his hands to the blond’s firm arse. Draco, clinging to Harry's neck, shivered while Harry squeezed him hard.

“Wait,” Harry said, breaking the kiss. “Aren’t you going to ask me?”

“Ask what?” Draco replied, annoyed when the delicious kiss was interrupted.

“What do you mean _what_? About the dog.”

“Ah, the dog...! Well, what about the dog?!” Draco said, kissing his neck.

“I already brought it home. It’s in the living room. In fact, I’m surprised you didn’t see it when you came in. Come on.”

“Now?” Draco replied as Harry dragged him out of the kitchen.

“Yes, now.”

“But Harry, I have something in mind more interesting than seeing a fleabag dog.”

“It doesn’t have fleas.”

Draco rolled his eyes, but didn't add anything. They walked into the living room and around the couch to stand directly in front of...

“Ta da!” Harry exclaimed triumphantly, pointing to a pawprint-shaped cushion where the new family member was sleeping.

Draco blinked a few times before he could speak.

“Wait a second...” he said after a short time. “Harry...”

“Yes?”

“You said we would adopt a dog.”

“Yes, of course. And?”

“Hang on. Is that even a dog?” Draco asked, bewildered.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Harry answered, frowning. “Of course it’s a dog!”

Draco examined the creature sleeping peacefully on the cushion, oblivious to the world around it.

“At least you could have chosen a live one.”

“He’s just tired. Isn’t he cute?” Harry said, kneeling beside the dog and stroking him.

Feeling Harry's light touch, the so-called dog stood up lazily, offering Draco a better view.

“Dumbledore's tiny bollocks-” said Draco, raising his eyebrows as he watched the dog, no more than a foot tall, with grey and white fur that was frizzled on the tummy and chin, and with floppy ears—with a chunk missing in one at that—bright eyes and twisted lower teeth under a wee little snout. “Harry, are you _sure_ this is a dog? I've never seen such an animal.”

“Well...” Harry said, somewhat uncertain. “The breed is not defined. It's a mutt and they rescued him from the street.”

“So it’s a common, filthy street dog.”

“He may not have a pedigree, if that’s what you mean,” Harry said, scowling.

“I could see that without you telling me.”

“But that’s not important, right, Honey Bun?”

“Excuse me?” Draco said, narrowing his eyes. “Are you talking to me or to the dog?”

“You mean ‘Honey Bun’?”

“Uh-huh.”

“The dog, of course.”

“That thing is called Honey Bun? Don’t joke, Harry,” Draco said, laughing.

“Yes, that’s what they named him at the shelter.”

“And can we change it? Change the name _and_ the dog?”

“No, Honey Bun stays and that’s that,” Harry said firmly, standing up. “I’ll finish making dinner and you should help me. Tomorrow I have an inspection and I’ll have to leave early.”

“But, Harry, that thing-”

“That thing has a name.”

“Right, the dog-”

“The dog is staying and that’s final.”

Once alone, Draco sighed deeply, watching the little dog staring at him. Then, so suddenly that Draco didn’t have time to react, Honey Bun rushed up to him, standing on his hind legs and resting his front paws on the blond’s legs.

“What the hell-?!” Draco exclaimed, surprised at seeing Honey Bun prancing around at his feet.

The funny little dog moved his tail excitedly while Draco looked on curiously. Finally, his face softened to a smile.

“Wow...” he said, bending over and picking up the pup. “You’re ugly, have an underbite and the most ridiculous, cheesy name... But you’re not so bad, are you?”

Harry, who saw everything from the kitchen door, just smiled as he returned to work.

From that day on, Draco and Honey Bun were inseparable, much to Harry’s amusement, who never dared to bring up his partner’s initial reluctance.

“Ah! Ah! Hmm...!” Draco moaned and groaned, lying on his stomach in bed while he squeezed the pillow with his hands. “Yes! Like that, Harry!”

“You are... so... hot inside!” Harry babbled, thrusting into him again and again and holding Draco’s hips. “Ho-honey Bun-”

“Wh-what... Harry?” Draco asked, breathlessly.

“No, not you, Draco. I’m talking about Honey Bun.”

“So? What about him?”

“He’s looking at us,” Harry said while moving his hips, thrusting as hard as he could. “I don’t like him watching us... make love...”

“Th-that’s crazy talk,” Draco replied, opening his legs wider.

“It’s not crazy. Turn around,” Harry said. Draco turned onto his back, resting his ankles on Harry’s shoulders. “It embarrasses me... that he sees us...”

“Well, if you don’t stop speaking nonsense- ah...!” Draco cried, feeling Harry’s cock suddenly slam into him again. “The honey bun you are fucking... will hex you six ways from Sunday.”

Harry smiled and gave one last glance to Honey Bun, who with his furry head sloped, was avidly staring at his two masters bouncing happily on the bed.

There was no meeting, walk or excursion in which Honey Bun didn’t join them; from holidays at the beach, where he spent all his time barking at the crabs, to laying his head on Draco’s lap, who was also laying his in Harry’s lap in front of the cosy fireplace while reading a book, talking, kissing or just listening to music.

And of course, there were the well-chewed slippers and socks, not to mention the _baptised_ furniture, which Draco defended by chasing Honey Bun with a slipper, making Harry jump to _his_ defence, arguing ‘children aren’t supposed to be hit’. And indeed, Draco never did hit Honey Bun, but that slipper often landed on Harry's head.

Suddenly, three years after Honey Bun came into their lives, one day he simply didn't want to eat.

“What’s up, buddy?” Draco asked as he stroked his head.

However, Honey Bun’s disposition didn't change through the afternoon, and after a day of mounting worry, they finally took him to the vet. After several minutes of wand-waving, the vet turned and looked at their concerned faces.

“So?” Harry asked. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Age...” the vet answered. “That’s what’s wrong with him.”

“Age?” Draco repeated, frowning. “What do you mean?”

“Your dog is getting old. How old is he, exactly?”

“Well...” Harry said, trying to remember. “When we brought him from the animal shelter he was already twelve.”

“Twelve years!” Draco exclaimed. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?!”

“Because you never asked. He was just a puppy when he arrived at the shelter, but nobody adopted him because he was, you know, a little bit ugly.”

“And how long has he been with you?”

“Three years.”

“Wow!” the vet exclaimed. “Fifteen years is a long life for a dog!”

“Alright, whatever. What are you going to give him?” Draco asked, much to the vet’s surprise.

“Well...” the man replied, “in fact there’s nothing I can do. The animal is tired now. I can only give him some vitamins.”

“Nothing else?!” Draco roared angrily. “What kind of vet are you? Did you buy your degree?”

“Draco...” Harry intervened.

“I’ll take my dog to someone who knows what they’re doing,” Draco stated, taking Honey Bun in his arms and walking out.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said when he was alone with the vet.

“Don’t worry. I completely understand what’s happening. It’s not easy to accept that a good friend has to go.”

“Thank you.”

After visiting five more veterinarians, who all said the exact same thing, Draco and Harry made their way back home.

“Where are you going?” Harry asked when he saw Draco going with Honey Bun to his study.

“Don’t you see?” Draco replied without even turning around.

“Well, yeah, but what are you going to do?”

“Just don’t disturb me,” was all Draco said before slamming the door shut.

Draco locked himself in his study all night with Honey Bun whilst Harry despaired, also wanting to spend more time with their pet. But he knew how much Draco had come to love the doggy, so he just went to bed.

The next morning as Harry turned off the alarm, he realised the other side of the bed was empty. He grabbed his dressing gown and headed to Draco’s study, finding it closed.

“Draco, are you there?” he asked, knocking on the door, but didn’t receive an answer. “Draco... Draco, I’m coming in-”

“No!” came a response from inside, which baffled Harry because he didn’t recognise the voice.

“Draco?”

“I’m fine, you can go to work.”

At this, Harry knew something was definitely wrong. He grabbed his wand and opened the door, only to find a small blond boy of no more than six years old mixing different substances in vials.

“Draco?!” Harry exclaimed, shocked.

“Who else?” Draco replied, rolling up his sleeves.

“What the hell did you do?!”

“Can’t you see?” Draco answered, frowning. “It was a small miscalculation.”

Harry couldn’t help his astonishment at seeing his lover changed into a little six-year-old with his silky blond hair all messy and trying to speak like an adult.

“It’s obvious that I used a wrong ingredient...” Draco said, scratching his head. “But now I can hardly remember the ingredients I’ve added.”

“Draco, did you do that to rejuvenate Honey Bun?” Harry asked, walking into the study.

“Yes, but I had to try it first. I made three attempts by varying the original recipe and nothing, and it wasn’t until that last one that it seemed to work. I just need to improve it, but I don’t remember what I did put in it.”

“Draco, what you did was very dangerous. No rejuvenating potion is permanent because they only last a few hours. Besides, it’s not made for animals.”

“Precisely why I need to adapt it and make it more _premanent_.”

“Permanent,” Harry corrected him, a bit worried. “So you modified the _formula_.”

“Yes. I need more mandrake and I ran out. Could you order more and tell them it’s urgent?”

“No. What we are going to do is go straight to St. Mungo’s. Who knows what the hell you added to that potion.”

“Are you crazy? Honey Bun will not last much longer. I have to hurry.”

Harry looked at Honey Bun, who had curled up on a couch to sleep.

“Draco, this already went too far. We’ll take Honey Bun with us while they check you at the hospital.”

“I said no.”

“Well, I’m not asking you. I’ll get changed and we’re going.”

“I’m not going.” Harry looked at the resolute face of the child who had his arms crossed in a contemptuous manner. “And if you try to take me by force, I’ll tell my father.”

“Excuse me?” Harry sputtered.

“Yes. I’ll tell him that you made me go by force.”

Harry no longer thought about correcting Draco’s redundant words. And he remembered that the rejuvenation potion not only reduced physical years, but also changed the mind-set and feelings according to the age.

“Although I think Draco’s reasoning is the same,” Harry thought with a grimace.

He looked at Honey Bun sleeping soundly and then back to Draco, considering the situation. With regret, he accepted that he could do nothing for his pet; they had just to wait the inevitable. The pressing matter was to treat Draco, and considering how obstinate he was as a child, all rationality was up to him.

“Draco...” he said softly, “you can’t do anything for Honey Bun. He’s old, he wants to rest.”

“But we can make him younger. Can you order the mandrake?”

“Listen...” Harry said, approaching him and bending over to the same level of the child, who was standing on a chair. “This potion is not for animals. Their compositions and reactions are different. If you give this potion to Honey Bun, it could be counterproductive.”

“What is _con-conterprodutcive_?” Draco asked, blinking and looking lost; by far Harry could tell he didn’t understand.

“If you give your potion to Honey Bun, he could die right away,” Harry explained patiently, feeling terrible when Draco’s face fell.

“Then help me.”

“Potions were never my strength. And, Draco, this potion takes a long time to make.”

“But-”

“We better go and see a mediwizard,” Harry said, taking his little hand. “And then-”

“No!” Draco exclaimed, pulling away. “I told you I won’t go!”

“Draco, you have to understand-”

“No and no! And I told you that if you make me, I’ll tell my father and he’ll turn you into a filthy flobberworm and he’ll crush you until there’s nothing left!”

“For Gryffindor’s sake...” Harry whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Now leave me alone if you're not going to help me!”

“And let you kill yourself and the poor dog at the same time? No way!” Harry said, holding Draco by his sides and lowering him to the ground.

“I’m a big boy and you can’t make me!”

“We are going to St. Mungo’s,” Harry exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and continuing the argument till he got the kick in his shin.

Leaving the study limping, Harry looked for Draco everywhere, but to no avail.

“Where the hell did he go?”

In the meantime, Draco had taken off his huge shirt, trousers and shoes and was wearing only a long T-shirt and navy blue boxers that, for being form-fitting, adjusted well to his new size.

He hid in the closet until Harry opened the door looking very angry indeed.

“There you are.”

“That-that’s not fair!” Draco stuttered.

“You mean we were playing hide and seek?”

“No, but- but-”

“Listen,” Harry said, crouching down to Draco’s level. “I’m sad about Honey Bun, too.”

“Doesn’t look like it.”

“But I am. Isn’t it better to spend all our time with him instead of wasting it hiding from me?”

“But if we make him younger, he won’t die and we’ll be able to be with him all the time we want.”

“Honey, we can’t,” Harry said, stroking Draco’s cheek.

“Liar!” Draco cried, slapping Harry’s face, making his glasses fly off.

Harry, surprised, rubbed his cheek as Draco went out of the closet.

“Wait!” Harry said, grabbing his wrist.

“No, let me go!” Draco shouted, stomping his foot.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I want you to let me go!” Draco replied, freeing from Harry’s grip and throwing himself on the floor.

“For Gryffindor’s sake!” Harry exclaimed, raising his eyebrows. “Are you throwing a tantrum?”

“I want you to make the potion and give it to Honey Bun! And I don’t need to go to St. Mungo’s!”

“I’ll give you what you need,” Harry said, frowning. Draco didn’t seem to understand what was happening until Harry bent him over his knees.

“W-what are you doing?!”

“What your parents didn’t do,” Harry said, raising his hand and smacking it hard on the child’s bottom.

“Ow!” Draco wailed as he felt the sting of Harry's hand smacking his bum, again and again and again...

“This is what children like Dudley and you needed.”

Neither the fuss, nor the tears that were already falling from the grey eyes moved Harry, who, after a great round of smacks, lifted Draco down in front of him.

“Alright,” he said, holding Draco’s small shoulders. “First, you don’t hit grown-ups, understood? Draco, is that understood?”

“Y-yes...” Draco replied, sobbing and heartbroken.

“Second, things won’t be always as we want them to be, but we must listen to our elders, understood?”

“Yes...” Draco replied, crying his eyes out.

“And third, we mustn’t throw tantrums. That’s very, very rude, understood, mister?

“Yes...”

“Okay,” Harry said, standing up and taking the child in his arms. “Now, let’s go to St. Mungo’s to get you sorted.”

“B-but- but- and Honey Bun?” Draco stammered.

“We’ll take him with us. Saving their collective arses would have to count for something, and they’ll have to deal with us bringing our dog to the hospital.”

Dressed in a nightgown, dog and pouty baby in arms, Harry finally arrived at St. Mungo’s where with ‘great pleasure’ they allowed the dog into the healer’s office. After several tests, Draco was finally diagnosed.

“Right,” the mediwizard said from behind his desk. “The ingredients he added will make the effects last twenty-four hours, more or less, from the moment he drank the potion. There won’t be other side effects, but I strongly recommend not trying this again if you do not have the proper preparation. He could have suffered severe, permanent brain damage. Just imagine, having the body of an adult and the mental age of a child.”

“Ah, don’t worry about that. He’s always had the same mental age,” Harry said, looking at Draco, who was watching a miniature Snitch fly around a goal hoop.

“Here you go,” the mediwizard said, giving him a couple of potions. “A spoonful every six hours and he should be alright.”

“Thank you for all your help,” said Harry, about to stand, but Draco, who had been sitting on his lap, whispered something in his ear making him grin. “I’m sorry,” said Harry, smiling, “do you have some sort of pressies for well-behaved children?”

“Oh, yes, of course!” the mediwizard exclaimed, getting a lollipop from his desk drawer and handing it to Draco, who took it happily. “Sorry, I forgot right now he really is a child.”

“And what do you say?” Harry said, ruffling Draco’s hair.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, little guy.”

When Harry stood up with Draco in his arms, Honey Bun, who had been lying at his feet, also stood up and followed them out.

Back at their place, after giving Draco his medicine, as well as the vitamins and supplements to Honey Bun, and making dinner, Harry finally sat down to watch Draco and Honey Bun play.

Draco ran barefoot on the shiny wooden floor, still wearing the underpants and big T-shirt while Honey Bun walked lazily beside him, wagging his tail happily until finally falling asleep so deeply no human could wake him.

“Come on, let’s play!” Draco said, lying on the floor beside him. “Harry, why doesn’t he want to play with me?”

“Because he’s tired,” Harry answered from the sofa.

“But we have hardly played.”

“Yes, but he’s old and gets tired very fast.”

At that, Draco stood up and made a beeline for Harry with a very serious face.

“We really cannot give him the potion to make him younger?”

“No,” Harry said softly. “We could hurt him.”

Draco’s eyes were brimming with tears as Harry opened his arms for the little boy to climb on his lap. He laid his fair head on Harry’s shoulder. “I don't want him to die,” Draco sobbed.

“Do you remember your grandpa Abraxas?”

“Y-yes...” Draco whined, hugging Harry.

“Do you remember that little by little he stopped playing with you and stopped telling you stories?”

“Yes... He just wanted to sleep in his rocker all day even when I poked his nose.”

“He was already quite old and he just wanted to rest.”

“Yes. But I don’t want Honey Bun to die...” Draco said, hiding his face in Harry’s neck.

“I know,” Harry answered, hugging the small body. “Me neither.”

Draco fell asleep in his arms. Around midnight, Harry carried him to the bed where he laid him gently, lying down next to him. Honey Bun followed them and settled at the foot of the bed next to them.

Just as dawn broke, Harry, and an adult Draco placed Honey Bun between them. Their pet only moved his tail and fell asleep amidst sweet words and cuddles to never wake up again.

Stroking the warm floppy ear, Draco felt movement beside him and he turned only to see Harry crying.

“I’m sorry...” he said, pulling Harry to him. “I’ve been a real jerk not thinking that you love him just as much as I do.

Harry didn’t answer; he simply hugged the furry little body, letting Draco hold them both.

Six months later, still mourning Honey Bun’s absence, Draco talked to Harry.

“I've told you I don't want to replace Honey Bun, but I don't think it's a bad idea to have another pet.”

“No, Draco. I said no. I don’t want to get attached to another pet. It hurts too much when they die.”

Draco didn’t insist any more. The next day and without Harry knowing it, he went to the same dog shelter where they got Honey Bun.

“All right,” said the same man who had assisted them last time. “As you already have an open file, there’s no problem for you to take another of our animals. It’s a shame Honey Bun passed away, but I’m very glad the last years of his life were so happy... Follow me, I’ll show you the cages.”

Draco walked between the cages, watching the animals until his eyes fell on something that made him stop, thinking: ‘Salazar, I'm going to be in so much trouble when Harry gets home.’

“I’m home!” Harry yelled that afternoon, dropping his jacket on the couch as he sat.

“Hello,” Draco greeted him with a big smile as he left the kitchen. “Today I made your favourite food. Well, I didn’t,” he added when he saw Harry’s smirk. “But I ordered from your favourite restaurant.”

“Ah-” Harry replied, narrowing his eyes while he got a great big kiss. “What do you want?”

“Me?”

“No, the neighbour- Of course, you!”

“Me? Nothing- Well, yes...” Draco replied offhandedly.

“I knew it,” Harry said, smiling. “So, what is it?”

“I want you to promise me you won’t get angry.”

“What did you do?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing- Well, yes...” Draco replied again. “Come...” he added, standing up and pulling Harry’s hand to make him follow.

“Where are we going?”

“You didn’t promise not to get angry, Potter.”

“Draco, when you say that you scare me. You do some things that-”

“You didn’t promise,” Draco interrupted him.

“And I won’t.”

“Spoilsport,” Draco said as they reached the study. “Close your eyes.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Come on!”

“Draco-”

“Just close your eyes. Nothing’s going to happen,” Draco said, rolling his eyes. So with no other choice, Harry obeyed.

“What are you up to, Malfoy?”

“Nothing, nothing. Come a little bit closer. Ready. Open them.”

When Harry opened his eyes, he looked to where Draco was pointing, finding a basket with... one, two, three, four, five tiny furry balls sleeping peacefully and sharing their warmth.

Harry blinked a few times before he could utter a word.

“What the hell?!” he finally stammered. “Draco! What’s that?”

“They are puppies,” Draco replied, smiling.

“I know they are puppies, I’m not blind. You know what I mean!”

“Today I went to the dog shelter,” Draco said, kneeling beside the basket and taking a black puppy. “And I found these puppies.”

“We said no,” Harry exclaimed, annoyed.

“You said no,” Draco corrected him, cradling the puppy who was yawning lazily.

“Whatever. I don’t want dogs.”

“Their mum was hit by a car in Muggle London and a wizard passing by took her to the shelter. She died but her puppies survived. Aren’t they cute?” he said, putting the puppy back into the basket where it woke up the rest.

“I don’t care,” Harry said, turning around.

“Potter, don’t be like this,” Draco said, annoyed. “I accepted having Honey Bun even though I said no.”

“But it was different. You had already accepted! And we are talking about five dogs, Draco; five dogs!”

“But they are orphans,” Draco said, smiling when the puppies stood up and sniffed around curiously.

“Then adopt the entire animal shelter.”

“Don’t be mean. Don’t you feel awful throwing them in the street again?”

“I’m not throwing them in the street. Just find them another- another...” Harry trailed off when the small pack of tiny dogs ran to him. “Hey!” he cried as the puppies started to play with the undone shoelaces on his trainers while one of them seated itself on his other foot.

Draco said nothing; he just laughed, amused as he watched Harry jump about trying not to step on them.

“Hey-” said Harry, picking up the one chewing his laces. “You are very naughty. Don’t do that.”

“So?” Draco said, sitting on the floor, cross-legged.

Harry went to sit next to him, followed by the doggy pack, which began to pounce on his legs.

“Careful...” he said softly when he saw a little white one rolling down after his failed attempt to stand on his feet.

“Don’t ask me about their breed,” Draco said, stroking the belly of another puppy. “It’s the same as Honey Bun.”

“Common, filthy street dogs, you mean, then?” Harry asked. Draco burst out laughing.

“Yes,” he said, calming down. “Some common, filthy street dogs.”

“Well...” Harry said, sighing deeply. “I guess it’d be cruel to take them back to the shelter.”

“ _So_ cruel,” Draco repeated, nodding with a serious gesture. “And you wouldn’t do that. You are the Saviour of the Wizarding world.”

“Of course. And since when do you take seriously that stupid nickname?” Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

“I always have. I just don’t like to show it.”

“Aha...”

“I swear!”

“Well...” Harry said, leaving the puppy on the floor and looking at the blond’s lips. “I think I deserve a great reward for being so good.”

“I won’t deny it,” Draco replied, shrugging his shoulders. “After all, you’re Saint Potter... I’ll give you your reward after dinner.”

“You bet, _blondie_.”

“Don’t call me _blondie_.”

Coming out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth, Harry felt a tug on his body that dragged him to the bed, holding him down by his hands and ankles. Without being told, he knew Draco was responsible, so he just waited and smiled, trapped on the bed clad only in crimson underpants.

“Woo hoo!” he exclaimed when he saw Draco coming in, wearing black, low-cut vinyl trousers, a half-buttoned matching shirt, showing his creamy skin off, and holding a belt. “What’s up with that?” Harry nodded to the belt Draco was swinging from one hand to the other.

“Do you think I’ve forgotten the spanking you gave me? You have a heavy hand!”

“You had it coming,” replied Harry with a shrug. “And believe me, you deserved more, you big cry-baby.”

“Really? Well, then. Let’s see who cries now,” Draco said, crawling onto the bed.

And with all the racket they made, five tiny doggy heads could only stare on as their two masters bounced happily on the bed.

The End


End file.
